The Gift of Madness
by Nightmares Unleashed
Summary: Well, a slashy, slashy story I wrote for a friend : D. It's Legal Luke x Luke. So LegalLuke/Luke . Be warned, I'm a bit crazy. . . .


First Fic I've ever wrote

Pairing : Legal Luke x Luke

Series: Professor Layton

Warnings: Shota-Slash

Note: I wrote this for a friend when she was obsessed with this.

Selfish Wants

Pain.  
A Simple function caused my stimulus that travels through millions of neurons to the brain. The brain then recognizes it as pain and sends the appropriate feelings to the right area. Pain has also been divided into two categories. There is Physical pain, the pain our bodies feel, and Emotional bain, the bain our hearts and mind feel. Physical pain is the easiet to deal with by far. Simply toss a pill into your mouth and wait for awhile. When the chemicals have finally spread throughout your blood stream and cut off the pain receptors, then you're as good as new. Emotional pain on the other hand, well, human kind has came up with solutions, but they never trully last for long.

Pain.  
We as humans are truly weak with our hearts. It takes one little thing to make them shatter. To deal wih the pain in our hearts, Humans drag themselves through the worst pits of hell. We do all we must to simply make it all go away. Drugs, music, religion, sex, all to distract us from what makes us hurt.

I Know My Pain, Only I Do.  
So Only I know How To Make It Go Away.

That's why I'm here. I want to make my own little pains go away. This most surely break some rules. Surely it does. Gentlemen never do such a thing now do they?

Well, I never said I was a Proper Gentleman either.

Would a proper gentleman be having sex with his younger self? Who knows. I don't care to ask anymore.

It only took a few words. Simple words that I knew would go right through to him. I know myself better then anyone else right?

He's writhing under my touch now. Was I always like this? Oh yeah... I still am. I wonder how ironic it would be if I was the one who caused all these little issues of mine? Wouldn't that be such a lovely little joke for a sadist to laugh at?

I wanted to do more, more and more. I didn't want this to be forgotten. I had to make this stay in his mind for as long as I lived. That sounded so strange but it's a logical sentence when you think of my situation don't you think?

My clothes have long sense become acquainted with the floor. With simply play of my Lips against his I was able to keep him under my influence for a bit longer. Long enough for me to grab my lighter and pocket knife out of my own pants pocket.

We've already been over how I wasn't a Proper Gentleman correct? Good, then no need to dwell on the subject.

I make use of well practiced fingers. Working what I know needed to be worked. His body was my own after all. I have countless memories of when my impatience got the better of me and my hand was my lover. The things we do when we're young...

It takes a flick of my wrist to bring out the blade. A perfect instrument with rigid points on it. A coy grin seems to creep across my face without my permission. Those damned facial muscles.

Drawing blood is quit the easy task on his young skin. It still has yet to learn to toughen up. I barely even felt any resistance and I began to write sweet little nothing into the flesh. He was crying now, but his body always did tell the truth. He was enjoying it. I knew he was sense I enjoyed the very same treatment.

I Know Myself Better Then Anyone Else Right?

A mangled beg seems to instruct me to do more. To draw more blood. To turn his body into my own personal notebook to write my hate for the world. My hate for of the pain. My hate of how I needed more pain to make less pain.

Why was the World so fucked up like?

"Tonight, You'll Remember"  
My mouth moves, but my own mind is too dulled to understand my own words.

"Tonight, You'll Know how to Make it All Go Away."  
Something warm goes down my left cheek. I can't summon the thought process to explain why.

" . Tonight our Vanity is our Love "  
He chokes out, simply before he presses his lip to mine.

My Vain Causes my Pain, My Vain Numbs my Pain.


End file.
